Queen in Disguise
by Fee Neex
Summary: Someone is breaking Inuyasha's heart and he is devastated. (I'm not good at writing summaries) -one-shot-


**Queen in Disguise**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha and crew. –tears- **

**A/N- Okay, I know some people will be very mad at me by the time they finish this story, so I'm going to apologize in advance. As my punishment, feel free to flame, 'cause I'm not going to listen to them anyway.**

**A/N (2)- I just had to get this out of my system. After this, I don't think I'm going to write anything like this for a while.**

**oooooooooooooOoOoOoOoOooooooooooooooo**

"Oh, come on. Did you really think I loved you? Wait, I did love you. The same way I love my car and my clothes. They're valuable possessions, but I can always get newer and better ones.

"You were good for awhile, but not any more. I'm ecstatic about the fact that you're no longer going to be in my life. I got what I wanted from you. My house, my clothes, my jewels. I'll never want for anything. Oh, are you sad? I can't believe this is a surprise to you. Did you really think someone like me would ever have feelings for someone like you?

"You're pathetic. Even now you're shaking you head at me, denying it. Don't. Everything I'm saying is true. You used to have some of my respect, but even that is slowly draining away. You could at least pretend that this doesn't affect you. I still expect a calm façade during work hours. I'd hate it if anybody knew our personal business.

"Stop shaking your head. Get it through your thick skull. I. Don't. Love. You. I never did. It was all a ruse to get your money. And I got that easily. And yesterday in the café? Come on, just because I cried a little and told you that I loved you so much 'it feels like my heart is being ripped out every time I see you smile at another girl, even though I know you love me back'? You should never have believed a word I said to you, Inuyasha. You're nothing but a filthy half-breed. If I'm going to fall in love, I'm going to fall in love with a full demon. Not a stupid _boy_ like you."

Laughter. Pure cruelty. It was cold. The words shot through me. Each one was a bullet, and they didn't stop. I didn't understand. What had caused this? I tried to keep my composure, tried to not show how much I was affected. I wanted the words to stop, wanted to stop the blood that was flowing unseen.

All I had thought was real, and it wasn't. But I had been in love. And now, even while I was being ridiculed and mocked, I still loved her. I couldn't stop.

The words rang clearly in my mind. I tried to be calm, tried to push away the pain and humiliation. She was right; I should have never listened to her. But, she had been so beautiful and sweet. She had seemed so sincere.

The first day at work, she had been a quiet girl, working as my secretary. But although she had been quiet, there had always been this regal air about her, as if she was a queen in disguise. My friends had warned me about her, had told me the rumors and stories about her, but I hadn't believed them. She had seemed too innocent, too…above…all that.

I guess I should've listened to them. She was never what I had thought she was.

The sun was setting, and I could see it clearly through the large window in my office. We were on the 20th floor, and it felt like my heart had dropped every single one of those floors. She looked so beautiful in her black silk evening gown. It was strapless and had slits on both sides, coming to about mid-thigh. I had brought that for her.

She noticed me looking at her dress. "Oh, thank you for this. I think it's my favorite of all the dresses you've brought me. I'm going to dinner with your brother. Now _he_ is someone I can fall in love with.

I shook my head. This couldn't be right. This could not be happening. She was killing me, then going out to dinner with my brother?

"Don't worry Inuyasha, you'll find someone later on. Someone sweet and kind who will love you for who you are. I can't. I'm way too smart to waste my time on happily ever after. Money is the only way anybody can be happy. And with all the money you've showered on me, I'm going to be happy for a long, long time."

I turned away from her. I didn't want to see her anymore.

"Well then, if you don't want to talk to me, I guess I'll leave." I heard her blow me a kiss, than she swept out, high heels clicking on the floor.

I should've never have fallen. I should have stayed away from her. I walked over to the security monitors. I watched Kagome walk out, head high and laughing, as if she could feel me watching.

I went back to my desk and held my head in my hands. A single tear dropped on the papers on the desk. I quickly wiped my tears away. I wouldn't cry for her. I wouldn't cry for the queen in disguise, waiting for the next man to fall for her, waiting to condemn them for being in love, for being less then a king.

**oooooooooooooOoOoOoOoOooooooooooooooo**

A/N (3)-'Tis the season for reviewing, la la la la la, la la la la.

A/N (4)- Okay I know I need to stop this, but I'd like to take a minute just sittin' right here and tell you how I became the Prince of a town called Bel-Air

0o……I have absolutely NO idea where that came from… I haven't even watched that show in forever!!! But, what I was GOING to say, before I started to remember theme songs from shows I haven't seen in awhile, is to say that this is a **ONE-SHOT**!!! I've been getting reviews requesting sequels for other one-shots that I have done, and don't plan on continuing. There will be no sequel to this or any of my other one-shots, unless I get a ginormous pile of begging requests!!!


End file.
